Swords (2h)
Overview These swords are much stronger than their one-handed counterparts at the cost of higher weight and the inability to equip a shield with these swords. These Swords tend to be used by heavy-hitting classes. Their Finishing Moves are however a little lacking. Finishing Moves Equipped By *Warrior, Terror Knight, Dragoon, Lord, Paladin, White Knight, Buccaneer, Knight Commander, Juggernaut List of 2-Handed Swords All Swords have a Range of 1 Broadsword *Lv.1 *Weight 9, RT +26 *Damage: Slashing 4 *ATK 48, STR +5, DEX -1, HP +5, AVD -1 Broadsword +1 *Lv.2 *Weight 9, RT +28 *Damage: Slashing 6 *ATK 59, STR +7, DEX -3, HP +8, AVD -3 Viking Sword *Lv.4 *Weight 9, RT +27 *Damage: Piercing 3 *ATK 56, STR +3, VIT +1, AGIL -1 Viking Sword +1 *Lv.5 *Weight 10, RT +29 *Damage: Piercing 5 *On Hit: Knockback *ATK 67, STR +5, VIT +3, AGIL -3 Zweihander *Lv.7 *Weight 10, RT +29 *Damage: Crushing 4 *ATK 64, STR +2, VIT +2, AVD -1, MIND -1 Zweihander +1 *Lv.8 *Weight 10, RT +31 *Damage: Crushing 6 *On Hit: Breached *ATK 75, STR +4, VIT +4, AVD -3, MIND -3 Baldur Blade *Lv.10 *Weight 10, RT +30 *Damage: Slashing 5 *Racial: (Phantom +50%) *ATK 72, VIT +2, DEX +1, MP +5, INT +4, LUCK -1 Baldur Blade +1 *Lv.11 *Weight 11, RT +33 *Damage: Slashing 7 *Racial: Umbra +5% (Phantom +50%) *ATK 83, VIT +4, DEX +3, MP +8, INT +5, LUCK -3 Bastard Sword *Lv.13 *Weight 11, RT +32 *Damage: Slashing 4 *ATK 80, STR +3, DEX +2, HP +2, RES +1 Bastard Sword +1 *Lv.14 *Weight 11, RT +34 *Damage: Slashing 6 *ATK 91, STR +5, DEX +4, HP +4, MIND +2, RES +3 Claymore *Lv.16 *Weight 11, RT +34 *ATK 88, AGIL +2, AVD +1, RES +4 Claymore +1 *Lv.17 *Weight 12, RT +36 *Damage: Slashing 7 *ATK 99, STR +1, AGIL +4, AVD +3, RES +7 Falx *Lv.19 *Weight 12, RT +35 *Damage: Slashing 6 *ATK 96, STR +2, VIT +1, INT +2 Falx +1 *Lv.20 *Weight 12, RT +37 *Damage: Slashing 8 *ATK 107 STR +4, VIT +3, DEX +1, INT +4, LUCK -2 Damasc Blade *Lv.22 *Weight 12, RT +37 *Damage: Slashing 6 *ATK 104, VIT +2, AGIL +1, AVD +2, RES +1 Damasc Blade +1 *Lv.23 *Weight 13, RT +39 *Damage: Slashing 8 *Racial: Golem +5% *Extra: Swords (2H) +1 *ATK 115, VIT +4, AGIL +3, AVD +4, MIND +1, RES +3 Desert Blade *Lv. 21 *Weight 13, RT +38 *Damage: Slashing 7 *Affinity: Earth 7 *On Hit: Earth Averse *Extra: Augment Earth +1 *ATK 112, STR +2, DEX +1, MIND +2 Gaia Blade *Lv. 26 *Weight 14, RT +41 *Damage: Slashing 9 *Affinity: Earth 15 *On Hit: Earth Averse *Extra: Anatomy +1 *Special: Vulcan Lance III *ATK 123, STR +4, DEX +3, MIND +4 The Headsman *Lv.28 *Weight 13, RT +40 *Damage: Slashing 6 *Affinity: Dark 7 *Racial: Human +5% *On Hit: Dark Averse *Extra: Augment Darkness +1 *ATK 120, STR +3, VIT +2, AGIL +2, LUCK -3 The Dark Headsman *Lv. 29 *Weight 14, RT +42 *Damage: Slashing 8 *Affinity: Dark 15 *Racial: Umbra +5% *On Hit: Dark Averse *Special: Lament of the Dead +2, Fearproof *ATK 131, STR +5, VIT +4, AGIL +4, LUCK -5, RES +2 Rhomphaia *Lv.31 *Weight 14, RT +42 *Damage: Crushing 7 *ATK 128, VIT +3, DEX +1, AVD +3, MIND +2, RES +1 Grasshewer Blade *Lv.32 *Weight 15, RT +44 *Damage: Crushing 9 *Affinity: Lightning 15 *Racial: Beast +10% *On Hit: Lightning Averse *Extra: Augment Lightning +1, Stoneproof *ATK 139, VIT +5, DEX +3, AVD +5, MIND +4, RES +3 Notos *Lv.34 *Weight 14, RT +43 *Damage: Slashing 8 *Affinity: Air 15 *Racial: Divine 15 *On Hit: Air Averse *Extra: Parry +1, Sleepproof *Special: Deadshot III *ATK 136, VIT +4, DEX +2, HP +10, AGIL +2, MP +10, AVD +1, INT +4 Ogre Blade *Lv.36 - Unique *Weight 15, RT +45 *Damage: Slashing 8 *Affinity: Dark 15 *On Hit: Dark Averse *Special: Bodysnatch *ATK 146, STR +4, VIT +10, DEX +3, HP +5, AVD -5, RES -6 Balmung *Lv.34 - Unique *Weight 15, RT +45 *Damage: Slashing 10 *Affinity: Fire 15 *Racial: Dragon +20% *On Hit: Fire Averse *Extra: Augment Fire +1 *Special: Flame Breath, Charmproof *ATK 144, STR +8, VIT +5, AVD +3, LUCK -5, RES +2 Ishana *Lv.40 - Unique *Weight 15, RT +46 *Damage: Slashing 9 *Affinity: Water 15 *On Hit: Water Averse *Extra: Augment Water +1, Stopproof *Special: Quench *ATK 152, VIT +5, DEX +8, HP +5, AGIL +4, LUCK -5, MIND +2 Durandal *Lv.43 - Unique *Weight 16, RT +48 *Damage: Slashing 11 *Affinity: Light 15 *Racial: Umbra +15% *On Hit: Light Averse *Extra: Augment Light +1 *Special: Instill Light *ATK 160, STR +5, VIT +2, DEX +3, MP +5, MIND +4, RES +5 Moon Blade *Lv.46 - Unique *Weight 17, RT +50 *Damage: Slashing 12 *Affinity: Ice 15 *On Hit: Ice Averse *Extra: Augment Ice +1, Stunproof *Special: Avalanche II *ATK 168, STR +6, DEX +5, HP +15, MP +5, AVD +5, INT +2, LUCK +5 Cursed 2H-Sword *Lv.1 (2H) - Unique *Weight ??, RT +?? *Damage: Crushing/Slashing ??, ?? ?? *Racial Bonus: ??? +??% *Extras - ??? *Special - Snapdragon *ATK +??, OTHER +?? Category:Swords (2h) Category:Equipment Category:Melee Weapon